When People Read This Story They Won't Believe In Normalcy Anymore
by XxBloodyRosaryxX
Summary: This is just a typical story about the Fellowship appearing in someone's house...NOT! This is going back into crazy legends of Middle Earth! You try dealing with your parents, fictional characters, annoying siblings, creepy neighbors, all your melodramatic friends, and school! I say bring in the alcohol...just kidding don't do that. Written from a guys and girls perspective! Sumsux


**I really abandoned Fanfiction…sorry if you were upset or something.**

**So I pretty much discontinued Since When because I go back and read it and am like FACEPALM! It has so many mistakes it's incredible! So in the long-ish time I've been gone I've been taking courses outside of school (Because its summer for most ;p) and hopefully improved my shit writing.**

**THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN THE FOLLOWING:**

**Swearing**

**Crude humor**

**Sexual references**

**Drinking **

**Smoking **

**And if there is any more I shall attempt to recognize it and inform you of the…sudden turn of events.**

**Enjoy and I don't own Lord of the Rings…J.R.R Tolkien does…that genius **

**XXX**

_**Luka's POV**_

"So Alyxander, what's the worst thing you've ever done?" Whyttier asked as he took a swing of his Monster Energy.

The quietest, and probably most daring, of our group Alyxander Griffin looked up from his sketch book and set down his pencil. Leaning forward with a malicious gleam in his brown orbs, he murmured, "Well I haven't had sex with you yet so I guess I haven't done the worst."

I laughed along with Trystan, Shylo, Brush, and Alec, but Whyttier just looked down and said, "Why? What have I ever done to you?" Alyx just scoffed and went back to sketching a picture of Glenn Quagmire from Family Guy smoking a cigarette and holding a bottle of Jack Daniels. Alyxander was a freaking AMAZING artist and it was a very common to see him scribbling away at his sketch book, sitting Indian style, and drinking Root Beer. His unruly black hair falling in his face, and the low clicking of his tongue ring hitting his teeth when he clucked his tongue and twisting his lip ring in thought totally completed the aura and look he had going on.

"Don't take in personally, lil bro." Shylo said, ruffling Whyttier's light brown hair and pinching his cheek. Whyttier just laughed good-naturedly.

Blink-182's song All the Small Things played quietly in the background and we all went back to what we were doing.

Alyxander back to drawing, Whyttier began scrolling the Ipod for a different song, Brush started talking to Shylo about the last episode of American Dad that he missed, Alec was on his laptop watching anime, Trystan was changing his lip stud into his horse shoe ring, and I was sitting there watching all of them do their thing.

Yeah, if you haven't guess, this is a group with boys only! We did have female friends, but they didn't hang out with us really.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna bail. I have to get home and help my mom with dinner before my dad gets back." We all said our goodbyes to Brush as he got up, waved, and then left my room. "Later, faggot!" we heard my older sister, Syryn, yell from her room.

"Luka, I love your sister." Alec said, grabbing a pack of cigarettes and lighting one for the two of us.

"Tcch, have her. Hey so, guys…whatcha wanna do?"

"I, personally, want to watch Lord of the Rings…again…" Whyttier stood up and reached for the ciggs, but Shylo punched his butt and said something along the lines of "touch one of them and I'll rip your balls off, kiddo."

Scowling at his brother, Whyt walked up to Alyx and reached out to sling his arm around his shoulder, "You wanna see The Two Towers again, don't you, dude?"

"Don't touch me." That was the only response he got from the artist. Then he added, "Go hug a grenade."

"Alyxander! You naughty, naughty boy! Picking on little boys is a very naughty thing, isn't it?!" Syryn burst in the door with Brush following.

I gave him a questioning look but he just held up a finger, telling me to wait.

Alyxander got up and walked up to the T.V, totally disregarding what Syryn said, and put in Return of the King instead.

"No! Turn it off, dude, I wanna tell you guys something!" we all turned our attention to the girl in the middle of the room, "We're going to see The Dark Knight Rises! And I'm bringing Addison, Blythe, Ember, and Hollyn with us! Come on! We have to get to the midnight showing! Addy already has the tickets and so now we HAVE to go! Come on!" no one, I repeat, NO ONE can argue with Syryn's bubbly persona.

"Brush, what about your mom?" Alec asked.

"I already called its fine. Come on, I don't think I want my head chewed off because of Sy's temper."

We all scurried out and into three separate cars; mine, Alyx's, and Syryn's, and drove to Addison's house to pick up the rest of our party. Then we drove through Missouri to the closest theatre, got into our seats in the very front row, and leaned back.

"THAT MOVIE WAS AWESOME!" Whyttier screeched and jumped up and down in his seat while we were all getting up to leaving the now bright theatre.

We left the Carmike Theatre and jumped into our cars and started the 45 minute drive back to my house. Yeah in Missouri everything-or at least in the area I live in-is far away. No lie, I live in a very small hick zone that is completely removed from the rest of society.

Brush wouldn't shut up about the humid weather and Whyttier wouldn't shut up about how one time he and Alyx had encounter a deer while driving from Taco Bell to Alyx's mom's house.

"We were just driving down the road, and then out of nowhere this freaking deer jumps out in front of Alyx's car and-well you know how people are constantly telling us to just slam on the gas and kill the motherfucker?-yeah, well Alyx is an idiot and slammed on his brakes. Homeboy jumps over the hood of the car and fucks up the shit outta the hood and the windshield. Oh Alyxander was PISSED! Meanwhile, I spilled the soda on the dashboard and dropped the food and accidently stepped on his Volcano Burrito! You guys should have been there and- Are you guys even listening?!"

"No, dude, we're singing along to whatever this song is!" I laughed, and turned onto the freeway we would drive until we got to our town.

XXX

"So Whyt told us the deer story, Alyx…" I said the minute we got to the door of my house.

"Really…that's cool. My mom grounded me for a month for screwing up the car." I laughed at him but then grunted in frustration and wriggled the key in the door knob.

"What's the hold up, Luka? I have to pee!" Shylo growled and threatened to pee in the roses if I didn't hurry.

"Shy, I don't know what the hell is wrong. The key won't open the door…"

"Are you sure we're at the right house?" Whyttier asked me.

Everyone slowly tuned their attention to the youngest in our crowd.

"I've lived here my whole life, kiddo…I know my-never mind. I can't even believe you right now."

I pounded my fist on the door and screamed my mom's name.

"She isn't here, bro. Her car isn't in the driveway." Syryn said, trying her key next. That didn't work either.

"Step aside ladies!" Alec called from 100 yards away from us; his body somewhat hidden by the mass of thick trees surrounding our house.

I watched as he took a deep breath, cracked a few bones in his body, and then get in a runners' position.

He sprinted forward, his artificially red hair flying everywhere and covering his abyss like black-looking eyes.

Alec slammed his body into the heavy door and actually managed to bounce of the thing, land on Hollyn, and then fall into the rose bushes.

"AHHH! THAT SEEMED LIKE A GOOD IDEA IN MY HEAD!" he wailed.

Hollyn had managed to not fall into the bushes, and was now just rubbing her aching head.

We all just kinda stared for a while before we heard the sound of glass breaking and Alyx hoisting himself into the house via my kitchen window-my now _broken _kitchenwindow.

"What the fu-!" we heard him gasp before the sound of him crying out in pain and a heavy thud.

Brush re-acted the fastest: jumping into the house and running to our friend's rescue.

And then Whyt clambered up followed by Shylo, who was followed by yours truly.

"Stay out here." I hissed to the rest of us, save Trystan who was already half in-half out the house.

I spun on my heel to see what the hell was going on and was face to face with a muscular, barrel chested man…wearing…a cloak?!

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Trystan screeched, pulling out an arrow that was jammed in the keyhole. Oh so that was the reason I couldn't open the door…

The man raised his sword-wait _sword?- _and I immediately held my arms out and hunched over, my pleading starting, "Wait, wait, wait! Hold on!"

He stopped momentarily and waiting for me to say my final words.

Uhh, what was I going to say?

"Um, w-who are you?" I stammered, glancing up at him slightly, but instantly looking down when I saw the gleam of the sword still raised.

"Who are you?" I heard a peppy voice sound from the dark living room.

"My name is Luka. Luka Davis, that is. Uh, y-you're kind of in my house." The sword fell back at the man's side.

"Luka? What kind of name is that?" I heard another man's voice. Only this one was a lot gruffer. And it sounded sorta muffled. By a beard or mustache perhaps…

"It's my name. Uh…" what do I say?! Come on, Luka, think!

"Can I turn the lights on?" I asked, but before I could get a response, Alec's face appeared in the broken window.

"Are you guys dead?" he whisper-yelled.

"No!" I snapped.

"Oh, well then hurry up! I have thorns in my ass!"

"I'm gonna shove thorns _up _your ass if you don't get back over here!" I heard Addison demand, and then a hand reach out and grab Alec's ear and drag him away.

There was a momentary pause before lights filled the kitchen/living room.

I blinked several times and then heard Trystan gasp.

There, standing right in front of me, was Boromir son of FUCKING Denethor!

To his right, but a few paces behind him, was LEGOLAS holding onto Shylo and Whyt, and then behind me was Aragorn holding Alyx, the king's strong arm across the scrawny teen's chest and a hand over his mouth, carefully avoiding the lip injection.

Alyx's chocolate eyes filled with fire and hatred towards the ranger pinning him to his body, and he look ready to kill.

"Uh, I-err, he's gonn bite you…" Trystan warned Aragorn just seconds before Alyxander open his mouth and clamped down onto the hand over his mouth.

Only, Aragorn didn't flinch, just tightened his grasp and balled his hand into a fist making it impossible for the kid to bite him.

"Luka?" I heard an older man, most likely Gandalf, call out my name and grab my attention from the struggling Alyx and the livid Aragorn.

"Yeah-I mean-yes sir?" I looked into his watery blue eyes.

"I think your friend requires attention," he smiled and nodded to the door.

I nodded and shakily walked over to the door and opened it a crack.

"Luke! What's going on?" Blythe and Syryn squealed and tried to look over my shoulder.

"You guys, just act cool. Don't freak out and stay in the kitchen." I opened the door the rest of the way and allowed the rest of the people stagger inside.

All but Alec stayed silent.

"LUKA! I'M DYING!" he wailed, dramatically falling to the ground in slo-mo.

"Get up you fag! We have more important things to worry about." Trystan hissed and pulled Alec up by the hair.

Gandalf cleared his throat and gave me a pointed look.

I just stared back.

"Young man, do you know where we are and how we got here?" I nodded my head but didn't say anything.

"Luka! Say something!" Blythe snarled and nudged me forward.

"Um, excuse me…I'm kind of in shock right now! Give me a second." I took a deep breath and said to the old wizard, "You're in Hollister, Missouri. More specifically, 36911 Myril Drive which is the address to my house. You're in house."

I heard Gandalf muter something under his breath and then look at me, then Trystan, and then Aragorn and Alyx.

"Well it seems like we are in a bit of a predicament, would you not agree, little one?" I decided to ignore the 'little one' and sheepishly nodded.

"So, Gandalf, what do you suppose we should do about it?" Syryn asked, finally stepping forward to help her younger brother.

Everyone in the kitchen gasped and stared at her, I just groaned and face palmed.

"How do you know his name?" Boromir asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Because…oh shit…b-because he's in books?" Syryn beamed at them, showing off her retainer clad teeth and then bowed slightly.

"There are three books all about you guys and about the Fellowship and Mount Doom and the One Ring and all that stuff. It called _The Lord of the Rings _trilogy. And we all read them. And-," she was cut off when I put a hand over her mouth.

"And they're biographies kind of sort of…more or less…about the Quest to Mount Doom and stuff and we'll leave it at that." I'm not sure if I lied or not. I can't even think straight.

"Well then. Child, would you be willing to aid the Fellowship in finding food and shelter." He gave me a look and I just had to say yes.

"I'll go a step further and tell you that my home is your home…for the time being." Smiling I looked around and saw that all of the Fellowship had gathered in the kitchen now and noticed that we were missing someone.

"Uh, we had another friend that came in. His name is Brush…have you guys seen him."

"Aye, the lad is in there." Gimli pointed to the coat closet in the living room by the front door.

"Brush?!" I called.

"I'M IN THE CLOSET!"

"We know…"

"OKAY!" we all waited for him to come out.

"Are you coming out?"

"IS THE COAST CLEAR?"

"Yes…"

We heard the door creek open and then Brush run out with my mom's huge fur coat on, a rabbit fur scarf, wool gloves, and a beanie on.

Everyone just stared.

"I was trying to hide from them…" he shrugged and began peeling away the articles of clothes and tossing them on the floor.

I heard muffled curses and a lot of grunts from behind me and then Aragorn scolding Alyx, "Hush, child! I will only let you go if you promises to relax and not attack anyone." I heard the smile in Aragorn's voice as he chastised the "child" in his arms.

Alyx leaned into the older man and calmed down until Aragorn let go. Then Alyx jumped a few feet ahead, spun on his heel, flipped off Aragorn and then proceeded to haul ass towards the staircase.

XXX

About an hour and a half later, we were all seated in the living room discussing all we knew (or in my case, cared the talk about) on the whole incident.

Whyttier was leaning over the back of the couch watching Alyxander sketch Lord Sesshomaru from Inuyaha, Shylo was absentmindedly flipping through channels on my T.V, Brush was painting his nails black, Trystan was in the bathroom taking a shower, and Alec was in the kitchen with all the girls having thorns ripped out of his body.

"So what's that?" Gimli asked, pointing to the stereo.

"That's a stereo. You hook it up to an Ipod, which in what Whyttier was listening to a little while ago, and it plays music. That's about as good of an explanation as I could give.

"What's that?" This time it was Boromir who asked.

"It's a treadmill." Shylo mumbled, turning off the television and laying on the ground.

"And what does it do?"

"You set it up and basically run on it. It's for exercise pretty much." I explained.

"Why not run outside?" he cocked his head to the side and glanced over at the exercise machine.

"I'm a shut in and I hate going outside because nature hates me so I run on that instead."

Gandalf chuckled and Legolas gave me a funny look, "Why do you think that nature hates you?"

I sighed, "Because whenever I go outside a root magically appears out of nowhere and I fall and hurt myself. Or I turn around and a tree that was never there before is suddenly there and I end up injuring my face…and I don't like that."

"In other words, it isn't nature that hates him…he's just clumsy and his brain hates his body!" Whyttier giggled to himself.

"Kid, that doesn't make sense. Now hush! I'm busy…" Alyx tugged on Whyt's hair and flipped to a blank page in his never ending book of drawings.

His hand began feverously scribbling at the page in seconds.

"What is it you're drawing, Mr. Alyxander?" Sam, the awesome fat Hobbit, asked.

"It's the White Tree of Gondor, that kind of has to be grey in this sketch, with Sauron's eye in the back ground slowly burning it…" Alyx maliciously smirked to himself when Boromir made a strangled noise in the back of his throat and Aragorn _cleared_ his throat.

"Why would you draw such a thing?" Boromir asked, outraged at the fact that someone would speak of something so important to him in such a degrading manner.

"I don't know. It just came to me." The black haired boy shrugged and began drawing a battle scene in the background.

There was a moment of silence (aside from Alec screaming in pain in the other room).

"Uh, Aragorn…I'm sorry for biting your hand." Alyx stuttered, his pale face going bright red as he eyed the bandage around the king's hand.

"'Tis alright, Alyxander. You were frightened and you resorted to bratty behavior."

"I'm surprised he apologized at all…"Frodo said to Sam.

"Alyx really isn't a bad person. He just has a really bad home-life and sometimes he gets irritated really fast and resorts to violence. I mean, who wouldn't? Given the circumstances…" Syryn said as she walked through the door with the girls and a limping Alec in tow.

"So what did you say happened before you left to go to the theatres?" Gandalf asked again.

"We were talking about watching the movie about you guys and Alyx put one in…then we left and I guess we didn't turn it off…or something and then you were here…" I told him.

"Oh, Luka, I saw your cigarette on the wire that is hooked up to the PS3 and it kinda burned almost all the way through the wire and…I have no idea if that has anything to do with it…" Alyx said, pushing his lip ring in and out of the hole it was in.

"Did you use the PS3 to watch LOTR on Blu-ray?" I asked, "Please say you did!"

"Why would it matter what you watched it on?" Shylo asked.

I thought on it for a second then said, "Because if he did and I burned the wire we could say that it was some sort of weird "technology gone wrong" shit. But uh, what were you all doing before you were thrown here?"

"We had only been traveling a few hours and we were crossing through a river. Once Frodo stepped in, the water turned black and-."

"Yes! It turned black! Like Orc's blood! And then-," Pippin, who had been quit up until then, burst and tried to tell the rest of the story himself.

"Hush, you pesky Took!"

"Hahaha, Whyt Pippin reminds me of you!" Alec laughed, gently lowering his hurting body onto the blue bean bag in the corner.

"You guys, let Gandalf talk!" Syryn yelled, then quieted when Gandalf smile at her.

"Well the water turned black, like Orc's blood. Once everyone was in the water, it turned clear again. But it kept becoming clearer and clearer until it became painful to look at. It-."

"IT BEGAN TO H-!" Pippin jumped up and, again, tried to tell the story himself.

"Peregrin Took!" Gandalf thundered, causing the Hobbit to crouch in fear and then sit back down murmuring an apology.

"As I was saying, the water began to hurt us. It felt as if we were in fire! And then slowly, the pain diminished, but the light got brighter. Next thing we know we're falling through-…" this time, Gandalf was interrupted by something much, much, MUCH worse than a pesky Hobbit. This time he was interrupted by the most terrifying, horrific, treacherous thing in the world…

My mother.

**XXX**

**So how was it for a first chapter? I understand you hardly ever see Fanfiction up with girls AND boys and so I thought I'd give it a try. **

**I am also aware of the fact that I have a lot of characters…so underneath this AN I'll put all the characters up with a bit of information so you know a little bit about them and you have something to refer to if needed! Thanks so much! **

**Read and review!**

_**I will also try and put a link up on my profile of pictures of my characters!**_

_**So we'll start with the guys:**_

_Luka Davis:_

_Hair: brown_

_Eyes: hazel_

_Age: 17_

_Height: 5'9 _

_Weight: 123 lbs_

_Alyxander Griffin:_

_Hair: Black_

_Eyes: brown_

_Age: 17 ½_

_Height: 5'11_

_Weight: 118 lbs_

_Whyttier Jackson:_

_Hair: light brown_

_Eyes: green_

_Age: 15_

_Height: 4'10 (he's short!)_

_Weight: 105 lbs _

_Shylo Jackson:_

_Hair: brown_

_Eyes: green_

_Age: 18_

_Height: 6'0_

_Weight: 129 lbs_

_Alec Varvis:_

_Hair: bleach blonde_

_Eyes: grey_

_Age: 17_

_Height: 5'8_

_Weight: 121 lbs_

_Trystan Hastings:_

_Hair: red_

_Eyes: green_

_Age: 15_

_Height: 5'5_

_Weight: 117 lbs_

_Brush Morgan-Phoenix: (His parents spilt, but he managed to keep both surnames)_

_Hair: black_

_Eyes: grey-green_

_Age: 16 ½_

_Height: 5'7_

_Weight: 113 lbs_

GIRLS

Syryn Davis:

Hair: black

Eyes: blue

Age: 19

Height: 5'11

Weight: YOU DON'T ASK A GIRL HER WEIGHT!

Hollyn Miller:

Hair: Multi colored

Eyes: blue-green

Age: 18

Height: 5'6

Weight: NOT ANSWERING

Ember Reed:

Hair: multi colored

Eyes: brown

Age: 16

Height: 4'10

Weight: 104 ;)

Addison Parker:

Hair: blonde

Eyes: blue

Age: 19

Height: 5'10

Weight: Nope!

Blythe Burton:

Hair: Blue XD

Eyes: grey

Age: 18

Height: 5'3

Weight: hahaha, 109

_**AGAIN! I WILL POST THE LINK ON MY PROFILE! **_But even if it doesn't show as a link, you can still just highlight and paste in the search engine…bar…thing.


End file.
